


I Am Machine

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Elder Maxson, Mentions of the Brotherhood of Steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb, the sole survivor and Paladin Danse are on their way home to the Sanctuary when a violent rain storm hits and quite literally stops them in their tracks. Forced to seek refuge the two began to bicker, what will become of their friendship and argument?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Machine

Trudging through the thick mud that clung to his boots was not Caleb’s idea of a good time. He and Danse were coming back from aiding a settlement for Preston back at the Sanctuary and the rain was pouring causing the wasteland to become a soupy mess. “This is absolutely disgusting…” Caleb grumbled now having to use his hands to haul his feet out of the sticking soil. “We could always find a shelter for the night.” Danse suggested. “And pray tell where might that be?! We are in the middle of nowhere Danse!!” He replied raising his voice.

Danse flinched slightly, Caleb taking notice. “Geez man… I’m sorry. This kind of weather just frustrates me because there is really nowhere to escape it. Any house or structure you go into is still going to leak, and it’s not like we can cozy up in the Prydwin.” Danse stopped in his tracks and looked down. Ever since he had been put into exile by Elder Maxson he had no direction. “Oh fuck… I’m sorry Danse… Look come on let’s find us a shack, huh?” Danse nodded and lagged behind Caleb the rest of the way.

Shortly, the two came across an old abandoned ramshackle cabin that had a minimum amount of holes in the roof that would shield them enough from the rain. Once inside, Caleb managed to make a small fire pit in the middle of the room and got the fire going using some old rotted woods and rags soaked in gasoline. “Why don’t you take off that used car and get warm?” Caleb joked gesturing at Danse to step out of his power armor. “One of us will have to stand guard and you need your rest. I don’t… I never did.” He replied solemnly. Caleb frowned and a pang of sorrow filled him.

“Oh come on Danse… We’ve talked about this. You are just as human as I am. You care about the good of mankind and have risked your life for the Commonwealth. You are no machine Danse.” Caleb stated walking over to him and stretching up so that he can lay a hand on his metal clad shoulder. “It is still a fact that I do not really need to sleep. Please… relax and let me stand guard. At least let me be useful for something.”

“Is that what this is about? You feel useless? Danse you are helping me with my minute men duties, which means buddy, you are still doing what you were doing for the Brotherhood, helping the people of the Commonwealth. So get your ass out of that power armor and join me by the fire god dammit.” Caleb said standing on his toes to be eye to eye with the ex-paladin.

“…Fine. I’ll join you.” He replied. Caleb heard the hissing release of Danse’s power armor opening as he stepped out still clad in his old Brotherhood uniform. He hated to admit it but damn he looked good in that tight outfit. “See? Feel better?” Caleb asked patting Danse on the back as he squatted down next to him to be warmed by the fire. “I suppose so…” He replied.

“Okay negative Nancy.” Caleb quipped as he rummaged around through his duffle bag he had been carrying with him. “Might as well catch some Z’s while we are waiting for the storm to clear.” He said pulling out two sleeping bags. Danse just looked at him with a confused expression. “What is it big guy?” He asked. “This is highly impractical. If both of us sleep we could be ambushed by ghouls or worse.” Danse replied.

“Dude come on. Stop arguing with me. I’m a light sleeper. If anything or anyone comes sneaking up I’ll be sure to hear ‘em. Please get some shut eye.” Caleb said getting a little frustrated with his friend. “I DON’T NEED IT CALEB! I AM A SYNTH! A MACHINE! I HAVE NO NEED FOR REST PLEASE JUST LET ME PROTECT YOU BECAUSE THAT IS ALL I HAVE LEFT!” Danse replied shouting as tears pricked in the corners of his eyes.

Caleb as taken aback by Danse’s sudden outburst. He knew he was hurting from finding out his identity but he had no idea it went this deep. “Danse… you still have so much to live for. You are not a soldier just designed for taking orders. You have adapted to a human way of life and deserve to be treated as such. Please just rest with me. I don’t know what else I can do to make you feel better. I suppose if you really want to I can let you stand guard but I just feel like an ass if I let you give into that. If you want to follow my orders than get in the damn sleeping back and rest. You don’t have to sleep. Just lay down.” He replied giving Danse’s arm a light squeeze.

Danse finally gave in unzipping and curling up into his sleeping bag beside Caleb. “See? Just take it easy. Everything will be fine come morning.” Caleb said smiling as he turned over to face the fire. The cold night air had begun to seep into his bones causing him to shiver. “G’night Danse.” He waited but didn’t hear a reply from the man lying next to him. Instead he heard a faint sobbing that made him rather unsettled. Danse had always been so strong in his eyes, never showing emotion. Today had been so different, seeing this man who had trained him to be an excellent Brotherhood member now acting like an abandoned child who had just lost his mother.

Without really giving it any thought he crawled out of his sleeping bag and slid in beside Danse in his. “Hey now… what’s a matter? There is no need for cryin’.” Danse stiffened as he felt Caleb’s warm body press against his own and his hands come up to wipe away the tears. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks. The Brotherhood can act like you’re some devil’s contraption all they want, but I know you Danse. You are such a good and loyal man. They don’t even deserve you. Hell even I don’t but I am selfish and I want you.

“W-what? A-are you saying that you love me? How can you love a machine…?” Danse asked stunned by his companion’s confession. “Danse for the last time you are not a god damn machine. And yeah, I love you. I have for a while, just never really knew the right time to say it.” Caleb replied smiling pressing his forehead against the larger man’s.

“I… I really don’t know what to say.” Danse said staring like a ragstag caught in the headlights. “You don’t have to say nothing at all baby.” Caleb replied as he softly slotted his lips perfectly against Danse’s who left out a faint whimper. He knew he was right to assume that this was the man’s first kiss judging by the deep blush and the slight tremors that were running through his body. Or maybe he just hadn’t done this in a while. He pulled back only to make sure that Danse was alright. “Baby… is this okay?” Caleb asked cupping his scruffily cheek. Danse nodded breathing heavily. “Good.”

This time he swept his tongue along Danse’s bottom lip coaxing him to allow the kiss to deepen. Danse softly groaned and opened his mouth for Caleb allowing himself to be dominated. He smirked deviously against the others lips as he broke the kiss and latched onto his pulse point. “C-Caleb… what?” Danse moaned as the redhead began to gently nip and suck on the sensitive skin of his neck. He began to feel himself grow hard and whimpered at Caleb’s actions, he seemed to be enjoying this as well. Danse could feel the others erection thicken against his thigh.

“Clothes off.” Caleb demanded as he unzipped their shared sleeping back beginning to shed his shirt and pants. Danse was turning redder and redder by the second. Caleb chuckled a little as he helped him out of his uniform leaving them both in their boxers. His complexion sort of reminded him of a tato now. Danse’s breath hitched as he felt Caleb’s hands brush against his hard-on. “Please,” is all he managed to get out.

Caleb then looped his fingers in the waistband of Danse’s boxers and began to pull them down and off his ankles, doing the same with his own. The other hissed as the cold night air hit his cock but moaned out as he felt Caleb’s warm hands wrap around it and pump once. It felt so foreign yet amazing. “Like that baby?” Caleb asked cockily before enrapturing one of Danse’s nipples with his lips. The dark-haired man keened as he nibbled and teased the perky bud with his teeth, the other being rolled between his fingers. “Wow Danse. You are so beautiful.”

Finally stopping the torment he enacted on the other’s nipples, he started to move his mouth lower and lower before reaching the base of Danse’s erection. He snuffled the soft black curls there and nosed at the root. Danse watched on glassy eyed and threaded his fingers through Caleb’s deep red hair. He gave the tip a tentative lick and it nearly overwhelmed his senses. The taste was so musky and good, he wanted so much more.

Danse could barely take it when Caleb started to bob his head along the length of his cock. It felt like nothing else he had experienced before. He was afraid he was going to cum way to soon. “Caleb please. I want to make you feel good to.” He said. “No baby. Tonight this is all for you. I want to show you just how special you are to me.” Caleb replied. “Caleb please… I want… I want…” Danse trailed off. Caleb smiled against the taunt skin of the other’s thigh. “What do you want Danse?” He asked. “I want you to make love to me.” He replied looking down into Caleb’s eyes.

Caleb crawled back up catching Danse’s lips between his own once again. “If it’s what you want baby it’s what you will get.” Caleb said. “What? You don’t want to?” Danse asked fear spiking. “No! No, that’s not what I meant. I just want to make sure this is really what you want. I don’t want to rush or pressure you into anything.” He replied. “Well you aren’t.”

Smiling, Caleb took to peppering Danse’s face with kisses as he situated himself between the larger man’s thighs. “Not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt a bit at first babe.” He warned slicking his fingers with his saliva, not having a better option for lube handy. “I trust you.” Danse replied clutching the redhead’s shoulders.

As he eased in the first finger, Danse winced and his breath caught in his throat. A sweet burning sensation took over his body. “Am I hurting you too much?” Caleb asked worriedly. Danse shook his head and pushed his hips downward wanting to feel more. Caleb took that as the initiative to add another. He crooked his fingers looking for the spot inside of Danse that would make his vision sear white behind his eyes. He knew he had when the man moaned practically at the top of his lungs. “W-what was that?! Do that again!” He begged canting his hips. Caleb continued to jab and brush over his sweet spot until he deemed him stretched enough to take him.

“Alright Danse… Are you ready hun? I just want to make sure.” He said stroking his cheek. “God dammit please Caleb please I need you.” He pleaded. Danse did not have to ask a second time. Caleb spat into his hand and slicked up his cock before slowly sliding it into Danse’s tight ass. “Oh shit baby… You feel so good around me.” Caleb said nearly breathlessly. It had been centuries since his last time. Literally.

Caleb set a slow easy pace for them, Danse digging his blunt nails into Caleb’s shoulders trying to find purchase. The feeling of pleasure was so intense for them both. “Come closer…” Danse said wrapping his arms around his new lover. Caleb obliged and the two shared languid sloppy kisses until they were shuddering with ecstasy.

Caleb was the first to reach orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside of Danse who was soon to follow. The feeling of Caleb finishing inside was too much and he shot his load all over their abdomens. Breathing heavily and coming down from their highs, Caleb gently eased out and cradled Danse in an embrace zipping them up together in the sleeping bag. “Still want to stand guard tonight?” He asked cheekily. “No. I much rather lay here and sleep with you.” Danse replied nuzzling into the crook of Caleb’s neck.


End file.
